


Sawamura Daichi

by ivegg (ivster)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: i love daichi sawamura more than life itself and ill protect him





	Sawamura Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mom

_**daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura** _

 

_**daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura** _

 

_**daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura** _

 

_**daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura daichi sawamura** _


End file.
